My obsession, addiction and weakness
by lost-soul-gal
Summary: ONE-SHOT "I can’t let this happen again. Each time you walk away, it was like I slashed myself, pain filled me. I can’t take pain anymore." wanna know wat happens next? read! AND review! :)COMPLETE


**It's –one-shot-. So, enjoy it! I wrote it when inspiration visited me. I hope it's alright and reaches out to you guys!** **It's a crappy title. But, make do with it. :)**  
**  
Disclaimer: HAHA! What a joke. How can I own them? They belong to J.K. Happy?**

--- My obsession, addiction and weakness---   
  
_"I'm sorry…" I whispered softly and watched the small and trembling figure of yours run away._

"_I'm really sorry love…" I muttered to myself again._

I still wonder why I am so easily manipulated. I swore that I will never forgive my family for forcing me to do this. It has been a month since I broke up with Hermione. And it was thanks to the god damned father of mine.

"_Break up with her this instance or…or don't even dream of getting a single shit from me…" Lucius said._

"_Draco…just do what he says…don't agitate him please…" my mother pleaded._

"_You this arse-hole. I love her and I will not break up with her." I said through gritted teeth. _

I love her. There was no past tense. So why did I break up with her? I keep asking myself that question.

I know life for you was hell when I broke up with you. Your three friends, Potter and the two Weasleys had hunted me down and demanded for an explanation. They were a stubborn lot and refused to see logic in whatever I said.

I often saw Hermione up at the Astronomy tower gazing at the stars at night. It made my heart ache more. That was the place we met each other, fell in love with each other, and shared our first kiss together. It held a lot of fond memories of the two of us.

"Darn my father…" I hissed again.

I was so frustrated I went to the Astronomy tower. It was as though that tower had the ability to calm my nerves down whenever I felt strained out or frustrated.

"_Must be the breeze. I feel peaceful when the breeze_ _blows through me." you laughed softly._

I missed your laughter, your kisses, and your touches. Basically, I missed everything about you. I wonder if you still love me.

"Probably not when I've been such an idiot to her…" I sighed.

I leaned against the tower out into the air. I sighed contently. If only you were here with me, enjoying the night breeze. I sighed again.

My friends told me, "Get her back! Your father is dead anyway."

But I had no guts to. I was afraid of rejection. The first time I confessed to you, I was practically trembling away but I managed to do it still.

Besides, you had your pride. No way would you scramble back to me. I know you well enough.

So, now we lead separate lives. Yours with your good friends and your precious books. And mine with the memories of us.

I hear some footsteps coming this way. Right this instance, I knew it was you. I quickly hid behind one tall pillar which blocked me entirely but could get a perfect view of you.

"Hey birdie, I'm here again…" I heard you mutter softly to no one in particular.

'Who the heck is she talking to?' I racked my brains for an answer.

"Birdie, do you still remember me…I come here every time I miss him…which is practically every day…I still miss him…and I do not understand why he broke up with me…" you whispered softly.

'Birdie? Since when was there a bird in here?' I asked myself again.

A soft chirping came.

'So there really is a bird here…' I tried to recall whether a bird was here.

"If only you can talk to me…then I wouldn't feel so lonely…" you stroked the bird.

'She must have gone mental. Fancy a smart witch talking to a bird. That will make head line news of Hogwarts.' I thought.

"Birdie…tell me…why did he break up with me? Did I not deserve his love? Was it because I was so ugly? Or was it because he preferred Pansy?" I could see tears falling from your eyes.

'Cancel out Pansy my love. I hate her!' I defended silently.

"Why? I should have asked for the reason. But I was too afraid…I was afraid that he would say he had an affair or he did not love me anymore…" more tears rolled down.

'No. No. No! Hermione! You've got it all wrong!' there was a strong urge to speak out, but my mouth just would not open.

"Or…maybe I was just a casual fling to him…that would make sense…" you stroked the bird again.

That was it.

"No! You are not just a fling, Hermione! And god-damn, Pansy is the school slut. I deserve much better. I don't a fucking affair. You are the prettiest witch I've seen. You deserve all my love I can give you and…" I panted slightly after that 'vigorous' shouting.

"I love you…" I whispered and looked into your eyes.

They were so emotional at that moment. First, when you saw me, your eyes went wide with surprise. After I finished what I said, tears started to fill your eyes up, threatening to fall any moment.

"Then…then…why?"

"I had to…" I looked away from the hurt look in your eyes.

I felt so damn guilty.

"Say it…please…I need to know…" you pleaded desperately.

"My father was sick and I was summoned back home. He threatened that if I still stick with you; I will not get a part of the will and will disown me. Well…my mother pleaded with me to just adhere to whatever he says to avoid aggravating his condition…so…"

"Oh…" you sniffed slightly and managed a soft reply.

"I'm really sorry…"

"It's…err…ok…" you wiped away those tears for the third time.

And before I could say another word, you walked slowly away from me.

I was at a loss. 'What do I do?' I asked myself frantically.

I can't let you slip by me again. I missed you too much. I need you. Oh goodness, this is tough.

As you walked away, all I could see was your shadow. I willed myself to go after you but my legs chose this time to be disobedient to me. Not long later, you were gone. No more shadow too.

But, the scent of you still remained here. As the breeze blew, the mint scent of you tingled in my nose. I missed that scent of yours. I almost had you back again, but I blew that chance away. Then, I saw something shine in the dark.

I picked it up. It was the bracelet I gave you during your birthday. There was a silver heart in the middle of it and other smaller hearts surrounding it. Inside the silver heart, our names were engraved in it.

So you still wore that. I flinched. I was such an ass to you but you still kept the things I gave you. I was so touched that tears welled in my eyes too.

"No…Malfoys never cry…do not cry…never cry…" I muttered.

But it did not matter. The tears I held back for so long came.

"I'm so sorry Hermione…I should not have broken up with you…I…I'm so sorry…" I fell to the ground helplessly.

The tears kept coming down. It seemed that they had no intention of stopping. Just then, I saw a pair of feet.

'Someone's here…great Malfoy…you screwed the family name…happy?' I scolded myself mentally.

"Draco?" someone said softly.

Only one person said my name with such elegance. It was you, Hermione.

I quickly wiped away the tears and stood up.

"You cried…" you were shocked.

"Yea…" I said sheepishly.

"What happened?" you asked gently. You still cared for me even though I broke your fragile heart.

"Nothing…why are you back?" inside me, I hoped that you came back for me but I knew it was impossible.

"I came to get my-"

"Bracelet. Here it is." I handed over the bracelet. I watched as you wore it quickly and turned to go.

I flinched again. That was the third time you walked away from me.

I can't let this happen again. Each time you walk away, it was like I slashed myself, pain filled me. I can't take pain anymore. I could not be bothered with my family anymore. Let them disown me if they really want. I really CANT be bothered anymore.

"Hermione…" I held your hand tightly and spun you around.

"What is it…" you avoided my eyes.

"I love you…can we get back together?" I muttered softly.

Your lovely eyes widened again.

And a miracle happened. I observed from a distance that you never smiled since we broke up. A pang of sadness hit me whenever you were so void of emotion. It was my fault. But, now, a small smile appeared.

"I take that as a 'yes'…" I whispered.

You remained silent but nodded.

My world lit up. I felt so positive about everything now. I smiled and caught your lips for a quick kiss. I missed your kisses and now, I'm going to savor every kiss we share.

I put my hands in that messy hair of yours and pushed your head to me. I could hear a soft moan coming from you and it threw me off track. I carried you back to the Heads dorm and continued with the passionate snogging session.

I realized something at that moment. I've fallen too deep in love with you. You became my obsession, my addiction, my weakness.

I swear to Merlin that I will never break your delicate heart ever again. Even if I have to do things with undesirable consequences. 

That is because-

I love you too much.

The End.

**How's it? Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please! Thanks! x)**


End file.
